Zombot Multi-stage Masher
|special = Speakers do passive damage (except to ground plants and Phat Beet) and send out shockwave attacks |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 Modern Day - Day 34 |flavor text = In another world, in another time, Dr. Zomboss would receive the bounty of enthusiastic applause that is his due. Not here and now, though. Nope.}} Zombot Multi-stage Masher is the boss of Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 and could appear in Modern Day - Day 34. Unlike other Zombots, it has five stages of health instead of three with each one representing a jam (punk, pop, rap, 8-bit, and metal) respectively. Almanac entry Stages Strategies :See Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34. Gallery ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Zombossmech eighties.png|HD Dr. Zomboss in punk form Dr. Popboss of the Neon Mixtape Tour!.png|Dr. Zomboss in pop form 8-bit form.png|Dr. Zomboss in 8-bit form RApbossyeah.png|Dr. Zomboss in rap form Drunk Zomboss.PNG|Dr. Zomboss in metal form in the Neon Mixtape Tour preview Punk form.png|Dr. Zomboss in punk form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer 8-Bit form.png|Dr. Zomboss in 8-Bit form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer Metal form.png|Dr. Zomboss in metal form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer ATLASES EIGHTIES SPEAKER 1536 00 PTX.png|Speaker's assets Dr. Zomboss Quest (Neon Mixtape Tour).jpg|Travel Log quest to defeat this Zombot Unlock Day 32 (Neon Mixtape Tour).jpg|Another picture of the Travel Log quest seen at the end of a level Defeated Multi-stage Masher.jpg|Defeated Multi-stage Masher Ad.jpg|An advertisement for 30% off coins featuring three of Dr. Zomboss's jam forms. Destroyed Multi-stage Masher Speakers.jpg|Destroyed speakers Can't Plant on Speakers.jpg|The message when trying to plant on a speaker ZombotMultiLandMaster.PNG|The Zombot without the stage and the Neon Zombies (glitch) Most amazing thing ever.gif|Flung by the speakers (glitch) NMT_concepts.jpg|Concept art of some of Dr. Zomboss' forms, along with other Neon Mixtape Tour zombies Zombot Multi Stage Masher.png|HD Zombot Multi-stage Masher Chinese version Pci83If.png|Zombot Multi-stage Masher in an advertisement for a boss event NMT Zombot Sinkhole defeat.png|Zombot being instant-killed by Cryo-shroom's Plant Food effect Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombot Multi-stage Masher - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 32 (Ep.339)|By Trivia *Zombot Multi-stage Masher and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC are the only Zombots that remain stationary throughout the fight. **Unlike the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Zombot Multi-stage Masher can be hit by plants from all lanes. **Dr. Zomboss himself moves and jumps around though. *Unlike other Neon Zombies, if the player defeats the Zombot and Neon Zombies die (as seen playing the instruments), they will not disappear until the player gets the trophy or the money bag. **In addition, they do not get burned if the Zombot is defeated. *Garlic's Plant Food effects does not affect the Zombot. *In the Almanac, the picture and almanac stats shows only Dr. Zomboss instead of the Zombot itself. Only the Punk form of Dr. Zomboss can be seen. *Dr. Zomboss' opening speech is a reference to Rick Astley's music video, "Never Gonna Give You Up," though the verses are paraphrased. *After being defeated, Dr. Zomboss will moonwalk to the right and escape. **The moonwalk was popularized by Michael Jackson (who obviously inspired the old Dancing Zombie's appearance and moving animation, which may have in turn inspired Dr. Zomboss's escaping animation) in the 1980s. **This is the only zombot that does not warp itself away after defeat, because it's way too big. *Before the 4.2.1 update in the Almanac, Dr. Zomboss made vocal noises and was the second zombie to have done that, the first being Zombie King. *Unlike other Zombots, it visually degrades when health is depleted to half. *If a lawn mower touches the stage, it blows up in a puff of smoke instead of proceeding all the way out of the lawn. **This makes it the only Zombot that can obstruct the lawn mower, and it deals no damage. *Zombot Multi-stage Masher is not subject of Glitter Zombie's rainbow trail's protection, therefore, they will not hide the entire stage. This was possibly done due to balancing reasons.. *Spore-shrooms work differently on this Zombot, as they shoot directly to Dr. Zomboss instead of shooting the spores in their lane. *There is a glitch that can be performed during the rap phase. When there is a Breakdancer Zombie on screen, use Power Toss against him but do not flick him off the lawn. Just flick once then wait about two seconds and flick him again, keep doing this until he is at the stage (or you can use a Primal Peashooter to knock him back during Modern Day - Day 34), then he will kick the stage forward. **If this happens, the Zombot will summon zombies closer; if close enough, to your lawn mowers or house. Also, whenever a speaker wave hits the stage due to this, it will send Dr. Zomboss flinging off the screen and toss the Zombot off the screen making the player instantly win the battle but the player is unable to collect the money bag and earn cash from unused lawn mowers. It can be seen here. ***This may be because the level quits when the Zombot is off the lawn. When this does happen, the regular ending sequence will not play, nor will the remaining zombies be scorched. The level is won as usual. **This can also happen with the Primal Peashooter in Modern Day - Day 34. *Even though speakers do not damage ground plants, speakers deals damage to Primal Potato Mines, unless they are armed. *There is another glitch where if a Stunion gasses a Zombie at the same time a Speaker wave hits it, it will get stuck in midair like it still being blasted off the stage. This will end when the Stunion gas usually wears off. *A part of Dr. Zomboss' dance during rap resembles the Gangnam Style move although Neon Mixtape Tour is set in the 80s, while the dance move is set in the modern times. *So far, this is the only Zombot to appear in Modern Day that never changes the cycle of which it spawns zombies, unlike how other Zombots changing their spawning cycle at least once. This is due to jams. *Due to a bug in versions 1.9.0 to 2.0.1 of the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], zombies summoned by the Zombot didn't activate their special ability, greatly decreasing difficulty. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Zombots *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 *Modern Day - Day 34 *Speaker ru:Мульти-ступенчатая зомбот-давилка Category:Bosses Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies with "Undying" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Crushing zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombots